


Before

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Hannibal's first impressions of Will.





	Before

Jack’s sales pitch is bad, Hannibal thinks. He’s talking about someone in need of Hannibal’s help, a damaged shy boy with rude manners and an intriguing mind. Maybe he can be another Randall Tier, a toy to be used and then discarded when it loses its novelty. He still fucked Tier, and the boy loved him.

Maybe the new boy can be another Bedelia, capable of understanding some things, but not ready to fully commit to his world.

“He’s brilliant,” Jack says. “But not a people person, He lives in the woods with seven dogs, and I’ve never heard him mention a girlfriend.”

Hannibal’s interest is piqued by a virginal mystical creature of the woods.

“His students are enraptured by him, but he doesn’t see them,” Jack says.

We covet what we cannot have, Hannibal muses.

“I will see him,” he says. “He sounds..interesting,”

“Thank you,” Jack says.

 

 

*

Will in person is all Jack said he would be. He’s shy and rude and yet very beautiful.

He’s an intriguing mess of neuroses and yet he’s physically strong and capable.

Hannibal thinks he might have struck gold with this one.

He cannot wait to seduce him in all sorts of ways. Got you, he thinks. Will will get him right back.


End file.
